MI AMOR ES TUYO
by Vere Canedo
Summary: Cuando el amor es puro y real te esperara por el resto de tu vida
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA

Candice necesitamos hablar

Mande Tía en que le puedo servir

Sabes que William se casa en un mes verdad

Si tía ya lo se **(pone cara de tristeza y para la tía no pasa desapercibido)**

Pues como parte de la familia tienes que presentarte **(cuando escucho esas palabras empezó a llorar)**

Por favor tía no me haga ir se lo pido **(se acerca y se arrodilla frente a ella)** se lo suplico no me haga esto

Que te pasa Candice

Nada tía solo no quiero verlo casar

Si lo amabas porque nunca luchaste por él, tuviste muchas oportunidades de hecho el te pidió que te fueras con él a Escocia

Si lo sé pero no quería abrumarlo mas siempre ha estado conmigo y quería darle su libertad y el no me amaba si lo hubiera hecho nunca se hubiera comprometido

Ahhh hija él quiere que vayas

Por favor tía ayúdeme dígale que me comprometí antes en el trabajo y que me mandaron lejos ayudar a instalar una nueva clínica cerca de las montañas que llevo más de un mes y que me mando la masiva de regresar y que no hubo respuesta por favor, si llego a verlo de nuevo yo le explicare pero por favor ayúdeme si **(su carita de suplica)**

Y donde te quedaras, porque si William se entera que estas aquí nos mata a las dos

En el hogar de Pony o en el rancho de Tom ayudando y no dejare que nadie me vea pero por favor si

Mmm está bien yo diré eso a William solo te recuerdo que el va a regresar aquí con su esposa **(ella se suelta a llorar)**

Lo sé y debo buscar la forma de alejarme de él y si para eso debo pedirle que anule mi adopción lo hare además de que ya no falta para que cumpla 19 años y en dos años más puedo dejar de estar bajo su tutela

Mira niña así se hará pero tu serás mi protegida y es lo mejor ahora solo quiero que actúes como una dama y dime que paso con el joven Grandchester

No lo amo tía y darle una oportunidad es mentirme a mi misma y a él se que será el próximo Duque pero yo no puedo lo siento tía, creo que nunca dejare de amarlo y si me quedo sola no importa verlo feliz yo seré feliz

No lo demuestras mucho hija **(seguía llorando)**

Ahorita es imposible tía pero de verdad yo seré feliz si él lo es ahorita es imposible se va a casar el hombre que **AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA**

Cálmate por favor, yo viajo en dos días así que quiero que ese mismo día tu te vayas al hogar te estarán depositando en el banco tu mensualidad no se cuanto dure por allá pero en cuanto pueda yo regresare, te estaré mandando cartas y te diré donde puedes escribirme si hija

Si tía muchas gracias

Así se retiraron y como se tenía planeado Candy se fue al hogar y ella salió rumbo a Escocia a celebrar el matrimonio del jefe del Clan, que mas hubiera querido que ella se casara con su sobrino era una buena chica tal vez no tenia orígenes pero eso no le quitaba lo buena, amorosa y comprensiva, ella entendía su sufrimiento ella también dejo ir al amor de su vida y termino casada con un hombre al que quiso mas nunca lo amo

El día tan esperado llego por fin Albert se molesto porque su pecosa nunca llego, él quería verla todavía hasta el final antes de comprometerse, verse reflejado en esos ojos esmeralda por última vez como el hombre libre que se enamoro de ella y que por azahares del destino no permito dejarlos juntos el muchas veces vio amor en sus ojos y eso lo emocionaba, lo que más le dolió fue el día que él tenía que viajar a Escocia por causas de fuerza mayor y ella no quiso seguirlo como siempre sabia que ella amaba a Terry y creyó que lo había olvidado que equivocado estaba, cuando conoció a Isabella Rockefelt le gusto mas nunca se enamoro su amor solo pertenece a una sola mujer y esa mujer no estaba ahí para impedir esa boda, porque su decisión de no verlo, esperaba que llegara corriendo porque lo que había dicho su tía es que se fue de voluntaria a una zona muy alejada para que se instalara un nuevo hospital, pero desde el año que él estuvo en Escocia si solo recibió dos cartas fue mucho, le desconcertaba su actitud y siempre quiso regresar a buscarla y decirle que la amaba, sabía que era un estúpido en dejarla ir así, ahora ya era muy tarde en tan solo media hora iba ser un hombre casado, si bien no amaba a su esposa al menos la quería, sabía que algún día ellos tenían que hablar y cuando fuera dejarían mucha cosas muy claras **(sin notar quien entraba hasta que hablaron pero se sobresalto ya que estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos)**

Pasa algo hijo

No tía no llego verdad

Quien hijo

Quien más que Candy

No lo sabemos hijo igual y llega durante la fiesta porque tanto interés en que llegue William, si tienes a tu lado una mujer que te ama y que tu amas **(ella no lo decía en mala onda indagaba porque el interés de el por ella)**

Porque quiero verla antes de no poder mirarla sin un cargo de conciencia, mirarla y ver lo hermosa que es y** (se queda callado)**

Porque te casas si la amas a ella

Porque ella nunca me va a corresponder tía** (empieza a llorar)**

Y si las cosas fueran distintas desistirás en casarte

Sabe que no puedo tía es mi responsabilidad además di mi palabra

Entonces actúa como tal y olvídate de esa niña y cuando la veas de nuevo respeta la y sobre todo respeta a tu esposa

Pero tía que dice

Lo que oíste querido no puedes tener a dos mujeres

Pero a una la AMO **(por fon cayo pensó la tía)**

Puedes amarla pero no puedes dañar su reputación y menos jugar con ella si tú siempre la defendiste y la protegiste ahora lo mismo debes de hacer de ti mismo

Y cree que no lo sé tía, cree que todo este tiempo no lo he sabido la AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA **(la tía pensó esas palabras ya las escuche en alguien más en quien será)**

No te cases y búscala

Pero esta con Terry

Mira hijo si decides cancelar la boda te apoyare en todo y piensa si no quiso venir fue porque realmente no puedo o no quiso

Que quiere decir tía

Lo que oíste hijo y es hora así que si vas a hacer lo que hacen un hombre adelante tu esposa te espera

Si tía

Así salió directo a la iglesia muy afligido una vez estando en la misma pudo ver a Terry y creyó que Candy estaría con el pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo vio con otra mujer que no era su Candy, así paso la ceremonia muy hermosa la novia feliz pero el novio parecía que estaba en su funeral y como en toda boda los invitados los empiezan a saludar y llego el turno de Terry y la pregunta no tardo en aparecer

Pensé que vendrías con Candy

Como crees amigo esas fueron mis intenciones pero ella me rechazo rotundamente

Que dices

Lo que escuchas y donde esta esa Pecosa

No vino

Como crees Albert ella debe estar esperando darte una sorpresa

El día transcurrió y ella nunca llego su corazón se destrozo más de lo que ya estaba y pues bien ahora sí tendría que fingir como el esposo que debería, así paso el tiempo, ese día de la boda ella estuvo en un estado muy deplorable, bajo de peso, estuvo en crisis lo único que a veces la ayudaba era que los niños la animaban a jugar pero ella era una mujer triste y sin ánimos de nada, hasta que un día por completo cambio su vida

La vida de Albert Andry era una de las mejores tenía una familia muy hermosa y respetable además de que su esposa era una de las damas más distinguidas de Escocia al poco tiempo aunque casi no tenia intimidad con su esposa ella resulto que estaba embarazada la familia por completo y en especial el estaban muy emocionados lo único que fue una sombra en la felicidad es que la bella Isabella estaba enferma del corazón y nunca pensó que con el embarazo fuera a complicarse, según el médico deberían tener los cuidados correspondientes y el bebe y la madre no tendrían complicaciones, pero no todo es bello así llego el día del parto fue difícil pero al final ambas mujeres sobrevivieron, Isabella con problemas de salud que debía de cuidarse y su hija había heredado la misma enfermedad que su madre además de que había nacido con asma, la vida no era fácil para los Andry y lo peor que pudo pasarle a nuestro amadísimo William Albert Andry es que un día llego una carta donde el amor de su vida le pedía la anulación de la adopción y con eso los lazos que tenían se rompían definitivamente, ella nunca apareció más en su vida y por mas que le decía por medio de cartas que los visitara ella siempre tenía cosas que hacer y no podía pero como ya no era posible seguir ocultándose por siempre él pensó si quiere la anulación de la adopción me lo pedirá ella misma el viajaría a Chicago ya que tenia asuntos pendientes en esa ciudad tanto de negocios pero en especial personales

El día de su partida llego y con ello el llevaba muchas ilusiones aunque también un gran pesar su esposa e hija estaban delicadas pero los negocios lo ameritaban también así que no tardaría mucho en regresar

Por su parte Candy estaba ya mas recuperada la depresión estaba pasando y con la ayuda de los niños de Tom, Jimmy y sus madres empezó a salir adelante, pero como todo un día llego una pareja preguntando que si podían adoptar a una chiquilla y cuando empezaron a dar las descripciones resulto ser Candy la chica a la que buscaban ya que tenía 20 años la niña que buscaban pero lo mejor de todo es que esa niña era la heredera al Ducado Mac Gowan de Irlanda

Tú qué piensas Candy

Que esto es una broma de muy mal gusto ósea no quiero más sufrimiento ya no más por favor Srita. Pony

Hija ellos son tus padres lo hemos comprobado con las pruebas que se han hecho dales la oportunidad y date la oportunidad tu, solo falta la anulación por parte de los Andry, convive con ellos eres su hija tu madre está feliz y se ve mejor de salud al igual que tu padre porque no vas a ver a la Sra. Elroy y le platicas las cosas y de igual forma sabes si ya firmaron el papel

Si verdad creo que tiene razón voy a ver a mis padres y me voy a la mansión de Chicago para hablar con ella

Hazlo mi niña y se feliz

Así Candy se fue a ver a sus padres y avisarles que visitaría a la Sra. Elroy para comunicarle su decisión e invitarla a pasar unos días en su casa para agradecer su amabilidad de educar y cuidar a su hija

Hola Orlando como estas

Srita. Candy como está usted, pero que pregunto esta hermosa y a que debemos su visita

Esta la tía Elroy

Claro señorita pase por favor **(así se adentra y es recibida por la tía)**

Tía Elroy como esta (corre abrazarla aunque no s propio de una dama)

Candice tu no aprenderás nunca niña que una dama no demuestra mucho sus afectos

Pues no debería entonces serlo yo tía ya que no llego ni llegare a ser una dama

Deja de decir esas cosas niña platícame que te trae por acá

Le platica todo con lujo de detalles la tía esta impactadisima y no cabe en su cabeza todo lo dicho

Por eso de mi urgencia de que invalide la adopción

Pues se que enviaron los papeles pero no he recibido respuesta de William

Mmm bueno entonces hay que esperar, por cierto mi madre quiere que la invite a pasar unos días a la casa que tenemos cerca en Lakewood

Me encantaría conocer a la Duquesa y dime mi niña que se siente ser _**la Duquesa Mac Gowan **_

Tía sabe que a mí no me gusta nada de eso (ninguna se dio cuenta que un bizcocho de ojos azules, rubio estaba escuchándolas y él pensaba que Candy se casaría con Liam Mac Gowan Brinsley

Buenas tardes familia **(Candy se sobresalto al escucharlo lo que menos quería era verlo)**

Buenas tardes hijo pasa, Candy me está pidiendo pasar un día en su casa cerca de Lakewood con su familia

Ahhh desde cuando tienes esa casa

Apenas William la compro mi familia y estoy viviendo por el momento en ese lugar antes de viajar por ese motivo es que mi urgencia con la anulación de la adopción

Al menos Candice un saludo después de años sin vernos

Yo no fui la que entro sin saludar (empezar una guerra verbal)

Bueno Tía creo que es hora de regresar a casa me esperan y me avisa para que venga mi chofer por usted

Ella no es más tu tía (la tía estaba aguantando haber hasta donde aguantaban) si ya no quieres formar parte de esta familia ya nadie de aquí es tu familia (ella quería llorar)

Mire Sir William me duele lo que me dice pero tiene razón ya no quiero formar parte de esta familia (la tía sale sigilosamente para que ellos discutan como quieran)

Bien Sra. Mac Gowan si no tiene más quehacer en esta casa se puede ir pero antes deje firmar los papeles para liberarla de esta familia

Mide tus palabras William

Discúlpeme Señora

Sabes solo una vez me dijeron así y fue cuando viví contigo y ahora no creo que sea bueno que me faltes al respeto porque en primera no soy una Señora y en segunda si voy a llevar el apellido Mac Gowan Brinsley ya que mis padres son los Duques Mac Gowan de Irlanda (Albert tenia la mandíbula en el suelo)

Candy perdóname

Sabes que no tengo nada que perdonarte pero sabes me duele lo que me dices y siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi

Candy perdóname por favor y si estoy molesto porque nunca llegaste a mi boda

Para que, para ver al hombre que me ha dado todo y al que AMO más que a mi vida uniendo su vida a la mujer que AMA así es mejor (el tenia la cara de What)

Candy que dijiste

Lo que escuchaste Sir William y por favor me puede firmas los documentos así sirve que viajo más rápido

Candy no me dejes yo

Tu nada William así que espero mis documentos (ella lo ignoraba)

Mírame por favor

Para que

Para decirte que te AMO más que a nada en la vida que aunque tengo una hija no soy feliz porque no está a mi lado la mujer que amo

Lo siento Sir William usted es un hombre casado que no puede decir cosas que no debe así que me puede firmas mis documentos por favor

Candy

Por favor cuando se dirija a mi por favor Milady Mac Gowan

Esa no es mi Candy que conozco

Pues conócela porque de ahora en adelante escucharas mucho de ella

Candy por favor tenemos que hablar

Ya hablamos y no Teno nada que hacer en su casa compromiso

Candy por favor espera (pero Candy no volteo)

Te lo dije no, ahora tienes una familia (se deja caer de rodillas)

Que se está muriendo tía me dijeron que dijeron que Isabella y mi hija no tienen cura que voy a hacer

Conquistar a Candy

Pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí

Y júralo que yo menos la ofendiste

Que hago tía

Ten paciencia y después veremos qué pasa

Continuar….

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esta historia nació así espero queles guste con muchos besos

Vere…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Que tienes hija, desde que regresaste de la casa de los Andry estas muy triste y callada que te sucede

Nada mama solo que hay tengo muchos recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando conocí a Archí, Stear y Anthony **(Candy tenía entre sus manos el dije de Albert)**

Me tienes que contar como fue pero este dije es del jefe del Clan como es que lo tienes tu

Porque cuando tenía seis años lo conocí y el siempre ha sido mi príncipe mama

Y lo amas verdad **(ella empieza a llorar)**

Más que a mi vida

Y porque no se casaron, se que está casado pero no es una pareja que se note muy feliz además de que la Sra. Andry está muy delicada al igual que su hija

Como es eso mama

Si mi niña Isabella esta delicada de salud no es un secreto para muchos que esa mujer está por morir

Mama pero su hija

Tiene a su padre tesoro y el sabrá que hacer aunque déjame decirte que esa bebe lleva el mismo camino que su madre

Qué triste verdad

Si pero tú puedes ayudar a superar su pena

Mama como crees

Lo que te digo hija, si tú lo amas porque no darte la oportunidad

Porque pensarían que yo esperaba nada más la muerte de esa mujer

Y no es así

No mama nunca así yo viviera con una tristeza por haberlo perdido nunca desearía nada en contra de esa mujer

Piénsalo hija y si se da la oportunidad de realizar su amor adelante nosotros no vamos a oponernos a esa relación

Mama

Nada de mama cuando el amor es verdadero no hay impedimentos y si dios está haciendo las cosas es por algo, estamos corazón

Pero el aun está casado **(interrumpe la mucama)**

Milady la Sra. Elroy Andry está aquí con su sobrino **(se voltean a ver ambas)**

Hágalos pasar a la sala y por favor lleve te y dígale que ahorita vamos mi hija y yo

Si milady con permiso **(se retira la muchacha)**

Mama el está aquí y que voy a hacer

Nada mi amor actúa como siempre y que emoción voy a conocer a mi futuro yerno y duque

Mama él es Duque en Escocia

Con mayor razón tendrán dos ducados

Ya te dije que lo quiero para mi hermano

Está bien vamos ponte bonita y tu sonrisa tan bella** (así salieron a la sala)**

Buenas tardes Lady Elroy es un placer conocerla soy Shane Mac Gowan

Es un placer Duquesa Mac Gowan le presento a mi sobrino William Albert Andry es el Patriarca de nuestra familia y Duque de Escocia

Un placer Sir William

El placer es mío Duquesa **(besa su mano y hace lo mismo con Candy)**

Tía o perdón señora Elroy bienvenida está en su casa

Candy perdón por lo que dije pero ella es tu tía si así lo quieres

Por supuesto quieren te

Hija porque no le muestras a Sir William el jardín **(poniendo cara de complicidad)**

Claro mama siempre y cuando el guste

Yo encantado vamos Candy **(se levantan y salen los dos)**

Candy perdóname por mi actitud creí que estabas casada

No hay nada que perdonar Albert nunca podre amar a nadie como lo he hecho contigo **(su cara rojo escarlata)**

Candy porque no me lo dijiste yo esperaba que llegaras a Escocia y decirte lo que sentía y no me hubiera importado cancelar la boda

Lo sé y por eso no quise ir porque no podría soportar que el hombre que ame lo perdiera

Mi amor (la abraza y la besa)

Albert no es correcto, tienes una esposa y una hija

Lo se pero no amo a mi esposa y pues mi hija es alguien que amo pero no por eso no dejo de quererte a mi lado

Si alguna vez estas libre podremos tal vez estar juntos

Pero si yo estoy libre y tu no

Ya veremos con el tiempo

Candy

Si dime y si mi esposa me dejara tú te casarías conmigo

Depende de la situación y además está tu hija

Candy solo dime me amas

Con toda mi vida

Eso es suficiente para darme ánimos de seguir vivo y luchar por ti dame tiempo y te convertiré en mi esposa

Ohhh Albert te amo **(se abrazan y se besan y dos mujeres estaban mirándolos)**

Dime elroy porque no hiciste nada

Es que no sabía que se amaban

Pues tendremos que ayudarlos, pero nosotros debemos volver a Irlanda

Nosotros a Escocia pero estaremos en contacto

Es un hecho

Así pasaron unos días la parejita de rubios estuvo muy acaramelada, eso si nada mas besitos y una que otra caricia al final siempre el respetando a su amada, el día de partir llego, ambos viajaron a sus hogares pero una rubia aunque iba triste sabía que su amor estaba más firme y entero que nunca, por su parte el rubio igual solo que con la conciencia un poco atormentada como vería a su esposa después de haber pasado unos hermosos días junto a su amada

Hola Bella como estas

Mejor William y como te fue en Chicago se te nota más relajado

Pues muy bien todos los negocios salieron como debieron y pues regresar a mi casa como me gustaría estar allá

Muy pronto estarás junto a ella **(el pone cara de what)**

De que hablas Bella estaremos juntos con nuestra hija

No mienta William tu no me amas como amas a esa mujer y sé que estuviste con ella, tus ojos brillan y ese brillo no lo tenias desde que nos casamos **(el baja la mirada)**

No es eso sabes que tu eres mi esposa y tenemos una hija

Por mi no te preocupes muy pronto te dejare el camino libre para que estés con ella la que me preocupa es mi hija, se su situación de salud solo pídele que la quiera y que la cuide si fuera yo por favor William

De que hablas Isabella

No te hagas el que no sabes tú estas enamorado de la Duquesa Candice MacGowan la que fue una vez tu hija

Discúlpame Bella nunca fue mi intención lastimarte

Lo se pero creí que con mi amor la sacarías de tu corazón y no fue así

Pero estoy contigo y nuestra hija

Por poco tiempo ya hable con mi familia y les dije que no te reprochen nada que fui feliz contigo mientras duro ellos sabían de mi enfermedad y fueron felices porque soy feliz a pesar de que no me amas, me diste el regalo más grande que pudiera tener mi hija aunque espero que Dios sea más bondadoso con ella y la deje vivir con su padre

Luchare por ustedes

No William, lucha por tu amor por esa mujer y no te reprocho nada y mucho menos a ella que se sacrifico dejándote para que te casaras conmigo

No sigas por favor ya no mas **(se siente como un miserable ya que no pudo amar a esa buena mujer)**

Solo te pido que seas feliz amor mío **(se va a su habitación y a ver a su hija él se queda pensando en que hacer y porque las cosas son así)**

Porque a mi **(empieza a llorar)**

La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor  
Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó  
Es difícil pero no imposible  
Asimilar que en verdad te perdí  
Y ahora te veo partir

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

De corazón… ámense

Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.  
La persona que tiene el  
Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,  
Pude haber sido yo

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás

Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

De corazón… ámense

A quien tú decidiste amar, Sandoval….

Espero que sepas valorarlo Candy en esta carta te explico todo y te dejo lo que mas amo en mi vida a mi hija

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Continuara

Espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes las quiero mucho y mil besos a todas

Vere….


	3. DISCULPAS

**DISCULPAS**

**HOLA A TODAS**

SE QUENO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS PERO QUIERO DE ANTE MANO PEDIRLES UNA MEGA DISCULPA YA QUE SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN ESTE TIEMPO ES PORQUE ESTOY CON MIS DECLARACIONES ANUALES Y PUES ENTRE A UN CURSO PARA ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y PUES NO ESTARE DISPONIBLE EN DOS MESES SI PUEDO ESCRIBIR ANTES LO HARE YA QUE CON LAS CLASES Y EL PRESENTAR EL EXAMEN ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA Y OCUPADA

POR FAVOR TENGANME PACIENCIA YA QUE AHORITA MIS IDEAS ESTAN AGOTADAS MI CABEZA ES UN MUNDO DE COSAS LO UNICO QUE TENGO ES COMO CALCULAR UNA INTEGRAL O COMO BALANCEAR UN COMPUESTO Y EN QUE AÑO SE FIRMO EL TRATADO DE GUADALUPE, AHHHH PERDONENME POR FAVOR Y EN CUANTO PRESENTE MI EXAMEN Y ME DEN LOS RESULTADOS LES DIRE SI ME QUEDE O NO SI PLEASE PACIENCIA GRACIAS A TODAS CON MUCHO AMOR

**VERENICE CAÑEDO P.**


End file.
